


2nd Star To The Right

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: By Kiss I mean a Thimble, Derek gets a Kiss, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Lydia is Tinkerbell, M/M, Stiles is Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: There were always stories about the boy that never grew up. Derek had heard them since he was a child. He thought they were just that.Until one night





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that has been languishing in my docs for a gajillion years. LOL pretty sure I will never finish it. If anyone wants to run with this, please feel free.
> 
> Unbeta'd

There was always stories of the forever young boy called Pan. They were passed down from Amelia Hale. She was the first to meet the boy. She told the stories with gusto. The first story was always how he lost his shadow. She was nearly asleep when she heard a crash and then crying. She sat up in her bed to see a boy, not much older than her, messy brown hair and a quirky upturned nose, trying to force a shadow to stick to the bottom of his foot. 

She love to tell how she laughed at him and then helped him sew it back on. How then he took her with him to NeverLand, that he would visit on the coldest winter nights and take her to visit the Lost Boys, to help him fight the evil Captain Hook or to find a lost fairy.

The grandchildren gathered at her feet to listen to her tales, but none ever believed her. Until Talia piped up from the back of the group. 

“He came last night, Nana.”

“Who came, Talia?” Amelia asked, her blue eyes soft as she held a hand out to her oldest granddaughter.

“The boy, Pan. He came last night. His fairy came first, she was tinkling like a bell, and she pulled my hair to wake me up.” Talia tugged at her braid. “He lost his shadow. I sewed it back on. He gave me this and flew out the window.”

Talia opened her hand to show Amelia a small sewing thimble. 

Amelia gasped and smiled. “He gave you a kiss.”

~

The stories of the boy called Pan continued to be told. Talia telling her children when she put them to bed. Telling them to be careful of his fairy, while she was a pretty delicate looking thing, she was fiercely protective of Pan and was not a fan of humans that could take his attention from her. It continued this way, Talia waiting to hear from Laura that she saw the boy.

Imagine her shock when her only son told her Pan came to his room and he opened his hand to show her the kiss Pan gave him.

~

Derek was twelve the first time the boy came in his window. He was chasing his shadow and followed closely by a small fairy. The fairy was tinkling angrily at him, Derek couldn’t understand a word she was saying, but she sounded mad and he was sure that some of her words were not fit for young ears.

The boy saw Derek sitting in his bed and stopped chasing his shadow. “You aren’t Talia. But you look like her. Where is she?”

“My mom? She’s asleep. Are you the boy she calls Pan?” Derek tossed his blankets aside and got out of the bed to sit next to the boy on the floor.

“My name is Stiles. What’s yours?” The boy asked flapping his hand at the fairy that was angrily flittering about his face. “Lyds, stop. No, he’s... Go! Go outside!”

Derek watched as the fairy, Lyds, flew out the window, stopping just long enough to say something that he assumed was disparaging about him. If Stiles’ reaction was enough of a clue.

“Sorry about her. What’s your name?” Stiles grabbed a hold of his shadow as it tried to slink past him. He held it tight as it tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“I’m Derek.” Derek watched as Stiles struggled with his shadow, the shade trying to pull out of Stiles’ hand and get away. “Would you like me to sew it on for you?”

“Oh can you? Talia and Amelia used to do that for me. It doesn’t like to stay put.” Stiles held his foot out and waited while Derek got a needle and thread. Patiently Stiles sat while Derek sewed his shadow back on. 

Once Derek was finished, Stiles jumped to his feet and floated a bit off the floor. “Thank you!” He reached into a pouch at his hip and held his hand out. “Here, a kiss.”

Derek held his hand out and Stiles set a thimble in his palm. Then Stiles flew out the window, a trail of sparkling dust in his wake.

Derek crawled back into his bed and fell asleep, his hand clutched tightly around his kiss.


End file.
